Clan:Joint Empire
The Joint Empire is a very interesting concept founded by Lanclot455 on September 2, 2013 as a way to break down his empire so it could be easily managed. It was broken down into two main factions/ cities: The Falador Kingdom, Also known as "(Yet to be determined by 2nd imperator.)", and the Varrock Kingdom, also known as New Tyrus. New Tyrus is ran by Lanclot455 himself, while the anonymous person that will run the Falador Kingdom is also an imperator. Our clan is unique in the fact that we are 2 empires co-existing under the same clan chat. It has survived in the fact that we do not make people pledge loyalty to one empire or another, we simply govern the cities we own and whenever a person stumbles into our cities, the laws that apply for that city apply for them. When they leave that city to go into an outside area or the other kingdom, the laws of the previous do not affect them unless they return to the boundaries of that kingdom. We exist mainly on World 3 as a P.O.C clan, and we enjoy taking time out of our days to play the actual game and to converse with each other on topics. To join in this idea, email lanclot at Lanclot455@gmail.com. Outside/Recognized POC Kingdoms This is a list of outside POC Kingdoms that request a council of affairs to meet and discuss either adding them in our idea of the Joint Empire, or requesting an alliance between 1, if not both, Kingdoms. For an Allaince, please put your clan name, the number 1, and the kingom you wish to ally with. For an inclusion into our idea, put your clan name, number 2, and a account name we can invite into the Clan Chat as a representative of your clan! Consitution of the Joint Empire 'Article I' All those allied under the Joint Empire idea may not attack each other, perform espionage, or expand beyond the reaches of their previously established kingdoms. Failure to do so will result in a permanent ban from the Joint Empire. Exceptions are made for trading convoys, diplomatic missions, and completion of quests that involve that city (Must obtain permission from the Kingdom you are traveling to.) 'Article II' This Consitution is not a government establishment document, instead is a guideline of action for the Joint Empire to operate by when lines become blurred by those who are operating it. A government may be established by the Kingdoms participating if and only if they have 3 individuals to partake in such an event. The only recognized government types are: *Republic *Monarchy *Dictatorship *Despotism *Democracy *Communism *Fuedalism *Fundamentalism Once a government has been established, a charter must be made in which the government type is explained by the partakers. The Charters will be numbered by seniority in the section of this wiki page titled "Government Charters". Any time a government wishes to change its principles, the charter before will remain and a new one must be established, dissolving the older charter. 'Article III' A peaceful dissolution from the Joint Empire may take place, but only if it is peaceful. Revolutions will be handled by the appropriatted kingdom in which they are taking place. If the Revolution is successful, a new kingdom may be formed and placed into a area that is undisputed by those partaking in the Joint Empire. Those that wish to partake in the Joint Empire may keep their previous clans, but have to enter a Alternative account of their choosing into the Joint Empire as a form of representation to be held within the Joint Empire. 'Article IV' A Consitutional amendment may take place if 2/3 the participators of the Joint Empire agree it is needed. History/Timeline September: On September 2nd, 2013 Lanclot founded the Joint Empire based on the Ideas of Roleplay, POC, and a well organized way to keep clans in balance with another. Category:Clans